Jubilee
Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, now known as Wondra, is a de-powered mutant originally from Beverly Hills, California. History Early Life Born the daughter of prosperous Chinese immigrants, young Jubilation was sent to an exclusive Beverly Hills school, where her talent for gymnastics was discovered. Jubilee spent much of her time roller-blading with friends at the local mall, but ultimately ran afoul of mall security. Facing juvenile detention if caught, Jubilee panicked and first manifested her mutant ability to generate explosive energy. Soon after, her parents were mistakenly killed by hit-men. Jubilee fled to the only home she had left - the mall. She survived as a petty thief and street performer, using her mutant powers to put on shows for the crowds. Mall security eventually tired of her eluding capture and called in a team of novice mutant hunters, the M-Squad. That same day, the mall was visited by several female members of the X-Men. When the M-Squad attacked Jubilee, the X-Men came to her aid and then left via a teleport gateway. Intrigued, Jubilee followed them through and arrived at the X-Men's base in outback Australia. X-Men She lived in the tunnels beneath the town until the X-Men disbanded, after which their former member Wolverine returned to the town and was ambushed by the cyborg Reavers, who crucified him. Jubilee helped him to escape and stayed by his side while he recovered from his ordeal, forming a close father-daughter bond. After rescuing another former X-Man, Psylocke, from the Mandarin's control in Madripoor, the trio traveled to Genosha to aid in opposing Cameron Hodge. Jubilee accompanied them back to the U.S., where she joined a reformed X-Men. Eventually, Jubilee learned the truth about her parents' deaths and managed to exact revenge on the assassins, though she stopped short of killing them. Jubilee remained on the team for some time. Generation X & X-Corps costume.]] After Professor Xavier formed the Generation X training team, Jubilee joined them, becoming a valued member of the team. She worked well with most members of the team, the most glaring exception being Monet St. Croix, until they disbanded upon the closing of the Massachusetts School. Jubilee returned home with fellow Gen-X-er, Angelo Espinosa, to try an acting career. Her career was ultimately short-lived due to an unscrupulous agent exploiting her. Jubilee then briefly joined her former headmaster Banshee's paramilitary X-Corps out of concern for his health. After that team was dissolved, Jubilee was one of several mutants captured by the mutant-hating Church of Humanity, who crucified them on the grounds of the Xavier Institute. Jubilee was one of the few to survive, thanks to the X-Man Archangel's newfound blood borne healing ability, and she briefly rejoined the X-Men, adventuring with them against the threat of Nightcrawler's father, Azazel. When Cyclops and Emma Frost took on the shared duty of headmaster of the Institute and leaders of the X-Men, the X-Men were restructured into three teams, and Jubilee was taken off the active roster. Aunt Hope Jubilee returned to Los Angeles after her long lost relative, Aunt Hope, contacted her. Hope decided to adopt Jubilee and take her into her home in Los Angeles, which gave Jubilation a much needed break from her hectic life at the mansion. Jubilee attended Payton-Noble High School, where she ran afoul of some students and the principal. To save herself from expulsion, Jubilee became a reluctant student counselor. Through her role as a counselor, Jubilation met and befriended a mutant named Shane Shooter, helping him to take down a gang leader. Unfortunately for Jubilee, her aunt was caught in a crime ring as an assassin. While Wolverine was visiting Jubilee, the two of them, along with Hope (and her butler Brad), got into a battle with Hope's old boss. Hope was caught in a violent explosion and seemingly died, causing a distraught Jubilee to move back to the mansion with Wolverine. Decimation Due to the events of " M-Day", Jubilee has been de-powered. After Decimation, she spent some time working with Sally Floyd and her Ex-Mutant Diaries, as well as volunteering in a center for de-powered mutants. When Wolverine returned to her life on a mission, Jubilee was gravely injured and nearly died, when a cross-beam collapsed on her, puncturing her chest. Wolverine, in an effort to save her, traded his freedom in exchange for Jubilee’s safety, and S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives took her, saving her life. New Warriors Some time later, Jubilation returned to the superhero world as Wondra. It appears that she is working with the members of the New Warriors, a team of teenagers who are rebelling against the Superhuman Registration Act. She now wears a technologically enhanced suit that gives her certain superhuman powers such as superhuman strength, flight (via disks), as well as some kind of communications array. Sofia Mantega was reluctant to join the New Warriors, so Jubilee talked to her. Jubilee explained that despite the loss of her powers she knew she was able to make a difference. Jubilee is the leader of a subdivision of the New Warriors, or at least is their training leader. She was seen, in her Wondra costume, training members of the New Warriors resistance in a Danger Room-like training area from a converted MurderWorld simulator. She is working alongside former Generation X member, Jono Starsmore, now known as Decibel. Powers and Abilities As a mutant, Jubilee was capable of emitting explosive plasmoids, which she referred to as fireworks or pafs. She could mentally direct them, causing them to take various shapes and sizes, as well as re-absorb them into her body without harm. The strength of these explosions ranged from colorful sparkles, capable of blinding her opponents, to large kinetic explosions which could result in massive damage. The intensity of her powers was directly linked to her emotional state; when Jubilee was distressed, her powers grew stronger in intensity. Jubilee was reluctant, however, to use her powers to harm humans. Emma Frost postulated that Jubilee had the untapped ability to detonate matter on a sub-atomic scale, theoretically similar to that of a fusion bomb. Jubilee's moral stance on using her powers on living beings, however, severely limited this. Frost claimed that Jubilee had unlimited potential, and was one of the most powerful mutants she had ever encountered. In addition to the previous powers, Jubilee occasionally displays a resistance to telepathic invasion, but this power seems inconsistent and entirely untrained. Aside from her mutant abilities, Jubilation received years of training in gymnastics, and had Olympic potential before her parents died. Another one of her traits is that Jubilee suffers from dyscalculia; an inability to complete mathematical problems. Given her status as an academic underachiever, this assessment can probably be assumed to have some degree of accuracy. Films Jubilee was a main character in the Generation X telefilm in the early nineties. as Jubilee in X2.]] Jubilee has appeared with small roles in all three X-Men films. In the first film, ''X-Men'' (2000), she was portrayed by Katrina Florence. In the second film, X-Men 2: X-Men United (2003), and third film,X-Men 3: The Last Stand (2006), Kea Wong played Jubilee. In several scenes of the first film, she had a few cameo appearances in Storm and Professor X’s respective classrooms, appearing with Rogue, Shadowcat, Pyro, and Iceman. The sequel featured a deleted scene starring Jubilee. During a field trip, Jubilee left the main group of students, and saw a bigoted display on human evolution that cast a negative light on mutants, causing her hands to spark with energy. She was also among the students whom William Stryker's forces kidnapped. Storm addressed her, asking her if she and the other students were okay, when the X-Men came to rescue the kidnapped students. In the third film, Jubilee appeared in a classroom with Professor X and Kitty Pryde. Jubilee Jubilee Category:Mutants Category:De-Powered by M-Day